A Random LoveHate Thing
by Inuseiko
Summary: I haven't been on in a while cuz school work piled up. But I'm bringing you something new and very fresh from my mind. Created while I was high on Oatmeal Cream Pies, yum.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hi this is Goddess, I made a new story that I think is totally cute. Its a cute story with hiei and my favorite oc. Kyna a.k.a. Lily. It's a random fic, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1- Wrong Answer

Kyna awoke to a knock on her window. She groaned and buried her head deeper into her covers. 'Ungh, go away! Stupid morning people.' she thought. -Hn, not like its any concern of mine, but you're going to be late.-

Kyna yawned and rolled over. 'Well goody for you, do you want a biscuit?' -No, I want you to get your lazy ass out of bed and go do your human learning.- Kyna couldn't help but laugh a little. 'You say that like you aren't human.' -Woman, what part of I'm a demon, don't you understand?- said the voice in her head. Kyna snorted. 'Hiei-sama, just because you're telepathic doesn't make you a demon.' A growl was heard. -Then how do you explain my eye color?- Kyna smiled. 'How do you explain my fangs?' she retorted.

-Humph. Wake up. You're gonna be late for school.-

'Don't have school today.'

-You don't?-

'No, its Shogatsu. I may not be Japanese, but since I live here I respect their customs.'

-Hn, then you need a kimono.-

'ugh, don't remind me, please.'

-Problem?-

'Yeah, the last time I wore a kimono, guys kept trying to bother me.'

-Why? You're nothing special.-

'Gee, thanks.' 

Hiei blinked from his perch on the tree outside of her window. That last thought had been unusually cold. He sensed she was angry about something. -Problem?- There was no answer. -Onna?- he asked. 'What?' There it was again. That icyness of tone that was so unusual for her. -Problem?- He heard a sigh. 'Nothing that you need to concern yourself with Hiei.' Hiei blinked mentally, at the icy tone. _Just Hiei? Since when does she call me that? _he asked himself. -What's you're problem?- Again, there was no answer. He heard a door slam below him. As he looked down, he saw a very quiet Kyna walking down the street. He was beside her in a matter of moments. "Onna, what's your problem?" he asked. Kyna shook her head. "Nothing that concerns you Hiei. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Shizuru and the rest of the girls to buy a kimono." she said, slightly angry. Hiei stopped and stared at her retreating back. 'Hmph, I hope she doesn't expect me to chase her.' he thought, disappearing into the trees and heading towards Genkai's temple.

As he arrived at the temple, he spotted Kurama and Yusuke sparring. Genkai and Kuwabara were watching them train. They stopped as soon as they saw him approach. "Hey Hiei, wanna join?" Yusuke asked. Hiei jumped up into the branch of a nearby Sakura tree and sat down. "Hn, maybe later." he said, closing his eyes. "Oi shrimp, where's your girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei's eyes snapped open as he glared at Kuwabara. What was that fool babbling about this time? Kurama sighed. "He means Kyna, Hiei." Kurama offered. Hiei grunted and shrugged. "Said she had to go kimono shopping or something." Kuwabara nodded. "Oh yeah, sis did mention that." he said. Kurama stared at Hiei. "Hiei, is something wrong?" Kurama asked. "Nothing to concern yourself with, fox." Hiei said irritably. Kurama nodded in understanding. "So its about a girl." he stated. Hiei stared at him. "What makes you think that?"he asked, suspicious. Kurama smiled. "Hiei, if it wasn't about a girl you wouldn't look half as confused. So now my only question is which girl is it?" Hiei turned his head and stayed silent. "Well?" Kurama said. "I'm not going to say a thing in front of the dimwit and the detective." Hiei stated. Kurama cast a glance at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had been listening intently. "Guys, why don't you train together. After all Kuwabara, if you slack off then you'll never catch up to Yusuke." he said. Kuwabara snorted. "Humph, I'm already good enough ta beat Urameshi any day of the week." he said. Yusuke punched him in the head. "What was that? As if you could ever beat me!" The two then began to fight each other.

Kurama sighed. "Now Hiei, since they're obviously not listening, what's up with you?" he asked. Hiei turned away, hesitantly admitting, "Its Kyna. I've been doing what you told me too and being nicer to the onna but today she began acting oddly." Kurama ran his hands through his hair. "Well what did you talk about?" he asked. Hiei removed the bandanna from his Jagan and activated it.

Flashback

_-Humph. Wake up. You're gonna be late for school.- _

_'Don't have school today.' _

_-You don't?- _

_'No, its Shogatsu. I may not be Japanese, but since I live here I respect their customs.' _

_-Hn, then you need a kimono.- _

_'ugh, don't remind me, please.'_

_-Problem?-_

_'Yeah, the last time I wore a kimono, guys kept hitting on me.'_

_-Why? You're nothing special.-_

_'Wow, thanks.'_

End Flashback

"...I see...Hiei...you can't think of anything in that conversation that might have insulted her or hurt her feelings?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head. Kurama sighed. "Hiei, you have to understand. Women are sensitive creatures. Even the toughest ones can be hurt with careless actions or words." he said. Hiei stared blankly at him. Kurama sighed. "Hiei, you insulted her when you told her that she was nothing special." he explained. Hiei blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about fox, I tell her that all the time." he said with a snort. Kurama shrugged. "Well maybe she wasn't awake enough to disguise how that remark made her feel." he said thoughtfully.

Hiei said nothing. "Hiei, I think you should apologize to her when she gets back." Kurama said. Hiei glared at him. "I don't apologize Kurama." Hiei said. Kurama sighed. "Well you're going to have to do something Hiei." he said. "No I don't. She'll get over it like she always does." Hiei replied. Kurama sighed. 'Hiei, I hope you're right.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note

Oh my gosh…I have to be the worst author in the world. I apologize to all of the people that waited for story updates that never came.

I want to give a big thank you to Miyakasumi for bringing my attention back to the site. I will be moving all of my stories to my deviantArt account, so that I can work on them there. I will NOT be removing them from . And I will continue to update them starting now.

This is the link to my DA page.

inuseiko . deviantart . com

and this is the link to my personal writing group. If you come to the group and say that you came from my stories, as an apology, I will write a one chapter story just for you, on anything you want.

rookierecommends . deviantart . com

Thanks so much for still liking my work even after so long!


End file.
